With advance of medical science and technology, chronic diseases, which are hard to heal completely but likely to occur repeatedly, have been the main causes of death. Busy modern people are hard to spare their time to go to hospitals for comprehensive health examination. Therefore, many household inspection instruments are developed to monitor physiological status and assist in detecting diseases for early diagnosis, early prevention and early treatment of diseases.
A common household inspection instrument includes a test machine and test pieces for the test machine. After the tested material contacts the test piece, the test machine can undertake inspection fast. A US patent publication No. 20140284304 disclosed a “Method of Fabricating Test Strip of Biological Fluid”, which comprises steps: ink-printing metal ions on a non-conductive filmed material to form a printed metal circuit; surface-treating the printed metal circuit to reveal the metal ions; chemically electroplating the revealed metal ions to form an electrode zone on the printed metal circuit; forming a sensing agent layer on the electrode zone; covering the metal circuit with a separation layer and forming an opening to reveal the sensing agent layer and the electrode zone for receiving the tested material.
In spite of reducing the cost of fabricating test pieces, the ink-printing technology generates irregular edges of the electrode (the printed metal circuit). Thus, the effective reaction area where the tested material contacts the test piece becomes indefinite, and the accuracy of test is affected. Besides, during forming the sensing agent layer, gaps are likely to appear in the lateral of the electrode zone and cause indefinite reaction area. Therefore, solving the problem of indefinite effective reaction area and promoting the accuracy of inspection will favor people very much.